


A Little Lost Together

by kiki_chu



Series: Haikyuu!! Themed Weeks and Events [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Already Dating, Getting Lost, M/M, Road Trip, Vacation, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: Without GPS Daichi and Suga get a little off-track on their way to a cabin.For Daisuga Week 2018, Day 5 Prompt: Road Trip





	A Little Lost Together

Daichi had known that letting Suga drive was a mistake. It’s just that Daichi had been so tired, and the last thing he wanted was for their rare vacation to be spent in the emergency room instead of alone in the mountainside cabin.

 

“In my defense,” Suga says, eyes forward in order to both watch the road and also avoid Daichi’s gaze. “You were asleep so I didn’t have anyone to navigate.”

 

“You should have woke me up.” His eyes are still gritty, and he rubs at them.

 

“But you were so cute though. You were even snoring a little.”

 

There’s a grin on Suga’s face, and Daichi ignores that along with the burning along his cheeks. Instead he plays with Suga’s phone, which had been keeping them on track since they left Daichi’s house with his family’s car. It’s dead. Daichi’s own phone is running low on batteries as well, and his family van isn’t new enough to have a USB port to charge their phones. 

 

Daichi looks out the window searching for a familiar landmark even the last time he went to his aunt’s cabin was back in middle school. They should have almost been there by now if Daichi remembered the estimated arrival time correctly. He doesn’t recognize the area, and he doesn’t know if that’s because the landscape is all fields with the house in the distance or if it’s because Daichi’s two hour nap has taken them well into dusk, and the street lights aren’t a great light source. 

 

“I thought I’d continue heading towards the mountains so no matter what we wouldn’t have gone too far out of the way.”

 

Daichi looks to the mountains in the distance. They’re dark and shadowy, and they could be the right mountains, or they could be the wrong mountains entirely.

 

“And I couldn’t find a good place to stop.” Suga admits.

 

Daichi doesn’t see the lights of a gas station or convenience store in sight. Suga is a child of the cities and suburbs, place where if you head straight there is inevitably someone to ask for directions, and Suga with his cheerful demeanor and sunny smile is good at eliciting help from strangers.

 

”We’ll go a little further.” Daichi says. “Hopefully we’ll run into an inn and we can stay the night and charge our phones.”

 

“Okay.” 

 

Suga’s hands unclench on the steering wheel, and Daichi hadn’t realized until that moment how tense his boyfriend had been. And of course he was. Suga had gotten his license because he was tagging along while Daichi was getting his own. When the opportunity arises Daichi is the one always driving. Suga much prefers public transit, and hates driving places he hasn’t been to before.

 

“Thanks for driving.”

 

“No problem. Did you sleep well?”

 

“Great actually, maybe it’s because you were still here with me.”

 

They drive on for another half hour before they finally come to an inn. Their room is small with the full sized bed taking up most of the room. The shower would never fit the both of them even if they were inclined to do that sort of thing in a rented room. The bed is clean though and the price of the room for the night won’t break the budget they had set aside for souvenirs.

 

Daichi lets Suga use the shower first and after he returns for his own turn he finds Suga under the covers already, on his usual side and dressed in an overlarge shirt and briefs.

 

“Not how you planned the first night of our vacation?” Daichi asks as he slips into bed.

 

Suga moves so he’s snuggled up to Daichi’s side, and Daichi wraps his arm around Suga so Suga can lean his head on Daichi’s shoulder.

 

“Not really.” Suga says sounding drowsy. “I was looking forward to the cabin.”

 

“Mmhmm.” Daichi amuses himself with the smell of Suga’s hair. The scent is different because Suga had used the inn’s complimentary shampoo.

 

“Your mom told me that there might be some videos of you as a toddler at the cabin.”

 

That got Daichi’s attention. He was aware that his mother had said something to Suga before they had left with the van, but he hadn’t be aware of just what.

 

“What?”

 

Suga responds with an indistinct murmur and from the heavy weight on his shoulder, Daichi knows that Suga is already asleep. Daichi settles back down, having no intention of waking his boyfriend. While Suga had taken a more scenic route, they were only a few hours out from the cabin which was nothing compared to the fact that they had been traveling a whole day already. 

 

Daichi reaches over to turn off the light and promises the dark room that he’ll make it into the cabin first and locate and hide the videos before Suga can. Or maybe he’ll have Suga take the wheel again, shut off the GPS, and see where they end up next. Being lost with Suga certainly beats having his boyfriend endlessly tease him about his childhood antics.

**Author's Note:**

> Something from Daichi this time and when they're already dating. I might do one more prompt, but this is where I was prepared to. I would like to work on an actual daisuga fic sometime in the future if I can find a moment...
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
